


waiting

by murgamurg



Series: things wont change until we do [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Dragon Age Quest: In Hushed Whispers, F/M, Post In Hushed Whispers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murgamurg/pseuds/murgamurg
Summary: What had Wynne said when they were looking for her apprentice? It is better to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, unbeta'd.

What had Wynne said when they were looking for her apprentice? It is better to know.

And here he was, fingering his half of the lover’s knot in his pocket, finally understanding her words.

Of course she hadn't told him. When he's finally received a reply from Amaranthine, it wasn't in her hand. Instead, it was a scathing response from that pompous ass Anders, telling him he'd no idea where she'd gone and how he should have treated her better or something. Blast it all. Their relationship was not an easy one to maintain. She had not always been the perfect lover herself, either. But he doubted this young arsehole knew any better.

And so in the midst of all the trouble at Redcliffe and that foolish woman Fiona, he tells the Inquisitor she's missing. It's not like many people know of their relationship outside of castle regulars, anyway. So why would he divulge?

But when the Herald leaves and he's riding with the king’s guard back to Denerim, he can't keep himself from scanning the horizon every moment, as if Tabris in her silver and blue will crest the ridge. An answer to his prayers.

But Tabris never comes. He prays to the maker and whoever else would listen that she's not in the deep roads somewhere, seeking out her death alone.


End file.
